Isgalini
Isgalini is a made-up language I created. Its words are a mixture of mainly Spanish, Italian, Greek and English. ' Pronunciation (IPA in brackets.) a - a e - ɛ i - iː o - o and oː u - uː ''Accents on vowels are used to denote stress. The diaeresis indicates that two adjoining letters that would normally be pronounced as one are instead to be read as separate vowels. '''Consonants (IPA in brackets.) b - b c - when followed by i or e like s Otherwise pronounced like k ç - ç like in the German i'''ch' d - d f - f g - g or when followed by i or e like dʒ h - h j - dʒ or when followed by i or e like ʒ k - k l - l m - m n - n p - p q - k only used when followed by a u and proceeded by i or e r - ɾ s - s t - t v - v x - ks y - j or iː as a vowel z - z '''Diphthongs' (IPA in brackets.) Oi/oy - oi Ai/ay - ai Ei/ey - ei Au - au Ch - tʃ Sh - ʃ Gu - gw when followed by a vowel* Cu - kw * Hu - w * Dh - ð like in th'at'' Th - θ like in ''th'ing Pronouns & possessive pronouns I- Mi He- Li She- Shi It- Si They- Ti We- Ni You- Dhi You all/lot- Dhis My- Ma Your- Dha His- La Her- Sha Our- Na You lot's- Dhisa Their- Ta Its- Sa Myself - Mastan Yourself - Dhastan Himself - Lastan Herself - Shastan Ourself - Nastan Yourselves - Dhisastan Themselves - Tastan Itself - Sastan (the stan translates as being.) Connectives that, than, which - dhei Those, them - dheis This, these - dhe, dhes Who - key What - kei When - huen Where - huer There - shey Why - po' abbreviated from 'porkeí?' Because - pô' abbreviated from 'pordheí' But - sed If - si not - no Some common verbs To be - Sta To have - Tena To do/make - Fara To be able to - Posa To say - Desa To go - Ira To see - Via To give - Dara To know - Siensa or abbreviated to sa'' To want - Thela To love - Ama To arrive - Ariva To pass - Pasa To ought to - Deba To put - Pona '''Prepositions To - A Infront of, before - Ante Against - Contra Toward - Erga Inside - In Outside - Contraïn Below - Infra Between, among - Inter Within - Intra Near - Jeuxta Far from - Contrajeuxta Through - Per Behind, after - Post Over - Super Beyond - Ultra With - Con Without - Contracón (Contra is used as a prefix to make the original word have an opposite meaning.) Adjectives (Adjectives always end in e''', gender or pluralization does not affect this.) Nouns (Nouns which are male can end with any vowel (except '''a) any consonant or an o''' Female nouns end with an '''a Nouns which are either male or female or do not have a physical gender end in i''' '''Some example text Jeon viad la filos, Jeorgo i Jeoiado jeuxta ta topi fávore. Ti aparesad felise i stad jeoian con ta telefonis. Huen Jeon shead ti, ti desad dhei ti siensad de e compratopi nove in le poli principale. Ti piead por e tempi breve i ti evénteme trovad le construi. Jeorgo comentad le volumi i le çromi interese de le porti, dhei stad farad de silvi i tenad exemplis çryse. Vocabulary Much of the vocabulary like nouns derive from the verbs they're related to. For example, dona - to give, doni - gift, jeoia - to play, jeoi - game. Isgalini also has many words of Greek origin like; foni - φωνή (foní) fosi - φως (fos). Greek influences Isgalini in verbs, adjectives and nouns. Like; telefoni meaning telephone, where tele means 'far' and foni meaning 'voice'. Phrases Hello/good day - Venedí Goodnight - Venenyçti Goodbye - Atheú How are you - Pose sta dhi? Category:Languages